pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
PJ Robot (Cartoon Continuity)/Gallery
Screenshot_2018-10-25-15-20-02.png Screenshot_2018-10-25-15-21-41.png E931B5F1-E65B-4A51-B603-9F9C1EF513E2.png Romeo_hugging_PJ_Robot..png Romeo_draws_on_PJ_Robot's_face..png PJ_Masks_see_what_Romeo_drew_on_PJ_Robot..png Gekko cleans PJ Robot.jpeg Owlette?.jpeg PJ_Robot_using_the_machine_to_turn_him_into_Robot..png The_PJ_Masks_victory_pose_in_Romeo's_Disguise..png First appearance of PJ Robot.jpeg PJ Robot resisting Romeo’s control.jpeg Gekko and PJ Robot hug.jpeg Screenshot_2018-10-25-12-20-10.png Screenshot_2018-10-25-12-21-02.png D3EA59A2-B803-43F6-81A4-9496C4B937A7.png FD3B7AB1-2700-4544-9B5C-35D01901AA2E.png A3948EFB-7C75-41D2-8E2C-DC3A852D5BA5.png 53868D22-0CD7-4E54-9BD2-BCA9177EE84D.png PJ Robot, you’ve proven yourself worthy today!.jpeg PJ Robot hearing that the PJ Masks really need him!.jpeg The PJ Masks Touch the crystal while PJ Robot recovers.jpeg The crystal (with the lights).jpeg The crystal (without the lights).jpeg PJ Masks and PJ Robot saved the day!.jpeg Screenshot_20180728-162310.png 3B1A985C-F736-4390-BC4D-85E7D5F04006.jpeg 3B1A985C-F736-4390-BC4D-85E7D5F04006.jpeg Screenshot_20180728-200227.png Gekko’s cute lizard tail.jpeg Screenshot_2018-11-30-17-36-39.png Screenshot_2018-11-30-17-36-45.png File:Screenshot_20191114-140511_YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191114-140529_YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191114-210057_YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191114-210114_YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191114-210227_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-26-09-47-50.png Screenshot_20191114-205408_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191114-205508_YouTube.jpg MoonBreakerLuna1.png MoonBreakerLuna7.png Rce up to the mystery mountain.jpg E58ABBE0-AC8B-446D-B44B-34DF467649A4.png 5002180D-4BBA-4ECA-BFC6-CCFC8889AE88.png 15C516E2-BD22-44AD-9E18-E4BF3FD0B640.png 88706D05-F3D6-4E79-ABA6-0B7594CD83E0.jpeg 0C1057DC-E186-476F-ACB4-F023ACA19647.jpeg 02A06FF8-4CA4-46F3-95A1-13B3636DD434.jpeg 68DDAE5B-F6A6-4255-A499-497E2795BB39.jpeg A6391624-5AE6-4E1A-8011-759DC02FD7C7.jpeg 43E60D75-079D-4FE8-A8F1-5F9CDDFA9386.jpeg CA681A76-0EA6-4357-A497-715AA44AD66B.jpeg images (3).jpg PJ Robot weapons.png Oh yeah? How come we were jumping to the moon in it then?.jpeg Scram out of our HQ!.jpeg Screenshot 20191114-214000 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-213911 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-213740 YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191114-232139_YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191114-232218_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191114-234601_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191115-074014_YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191115-073831_YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191115-073909_YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191115-074014_YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191115-114051_YouTube.jpg Screenshot 2018-10-25-09-27-25.png Screenshot 20191114-220331 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-220304 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-220234 YouTube.jpg File:Screenshot_20191115-115928_YouTube.jpg Screenshot 2018-10-25-14-14-11.png Screenshot 20191114-220940 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-220917 YouTube.jpg PJ Masks victory stance in Power Pondweed.jpeg Screenshot 2018-10-25-10-58-51.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-09-05-37.png Screenshot 2018-10-26-09-07-16.png PJ Robot glaring at Owlette.jpeg Screenshot 20191114-222017 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-222007 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-221943 YouTube.jpg Pj-robot-thinking-too-save-the-pj's.png Screenshot 20191114-230018.png Screenshot 20191114-225816.png Dizzy PJ Robot and Wolfies.png How do you guys get on the moon.png Screenshot_20191121-201606_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191121-201459_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191125-140803_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191125-141530_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191125-141547_YouTube.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-18-21-28-04.png Screenshot 2018-11-18-21-28-09.png Maybe you can tag along with us for just one night.jpeg The PJ Masks talk while Armadylan lifts PJ Robot.jpeg Armadylan mopes while the PJ Masks look at each other.jpeg Screenshot_20191125-142232_YouTube.jpg Romeosactionstoys (34).png Romeosactionstoys (35).png Romeosactionstoys (36).png Romeosactionstoys (37).png Romeosactionstoys (39).png Romeosactionstoys (40).png Screenshot_20191127-170740_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191127-170929_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191127-172413_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191127-172506_YouTube.jpg FAE1DD59-B17F-4045-BE97-D0962C46AF26.jpeg Screenshot 20191114-231435 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-231307 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-231252 YouTube.jpg BCE97C48-93B1-4A7F-B153-DCF942F9F6F1.jpeg A4391770-ABC6-409D-890E-C0C3BBA39AB6.jpeg C21B68DC-70B6-4DBF-9128-C29B574DB1C2.jpeg Screenshot_20191203-143156_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191203-143144_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191203-145159_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191203-150457_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191203-150521_YouTube.jpg Screenshot 2019-04-16-13-48-30.png PJ Masks and PJ Robot back in the PJ Rocket.jpeg Screenshot_20191203-153758_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191203-155247_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191203-155251_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191203-160317_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191203-160330_YouTube.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-05-18-07h50m24s37.png surprised pj masks.PNG pj comet pic 1.PNG ticked off pj masks.PNG gekko questioning romeo.PNG spooked.PNG worried pj robot.PNG and now we're trapped.PNG Vlcsnap-2019-05-20-14h09m45s58.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-20-14h10m35s50.png Screenshot_20191203-200423_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191203-200436_YouTube.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-06-15-15h07m38s6.png RobotGoesWrong3.png RobotGoesWrong4.png RobotGoesWrong6.png Screenshot_20191203-201712_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191203-201720_YouTube.jpg Moths,_PJ_Robot,_and_Mothzuki.jpeg Mothzuki_hides_behind_Luna_Girl’s_back.jpeg Gekko giving PJ Robot a fistbump.PNG Screenshot_20191115-182250_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191203-202934_YouTube.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-31-04-613.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-36-04-703.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-32-28-681.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-32-58-501.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-31-15-375.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-30-55-279.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-30-47-880.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-22-12-576.jpg Bandicam_2019-07-06_07-22-04-484.jpg Screenshot_20191203-223624_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191203-223637_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191205-131441_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191205-131451_YouTube.jpg pj robot sweeping.PNG BF82F582-C5ED-4A01-940F-5E60166770EE.jpeg PJ_Masks,_Armadylan_and_Wolfy_Kids.png Kevin_apologizing_to_PJ_Robot_and_the_PJs.png Rip_asking_Armadylan.png Arma-Leader victory pose.jpeg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-40-55-669.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-41-06-841.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-53-11-019.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-53-43-949.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-53-49-814.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-53-54-594.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-54-01-438.jpg bandicam 2019-07-19 17-54-07-945.jpg Hey,_PJ_Robot!_What's_shakin.png The_PJ_Picture_Player_alerts_the_PJ_Masks._.png The_PJ_Masks_watching_everything_through_the_PJ_PIcture_Player.png Screenshot_20191205-132830_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191205-132839_YouTube.jpg Your powers have been confiscated.jpeg Luna Girl, Catboy, and Owlette block Mothzuki.jpeg PJ Robot gets overpowers by the crystal’s power.jpeg Fly Me to the Moon victory pose.jpeg owlette raising her hand.PNG pj masks voting.PNG Screenshot_20191205-133847_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191205-133852_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191205-133906_YouTube.jpg Armadylan apologizes to the PJ Masks.jpeg pj robot checks the cameras.PNG Screenshot_20190921-113107.png Screenshot_20190922-041137.png Screenshot_20190929-051046.png Kevin joins the PJ Masks in their victory pose.jpeg Screenshot_20191208-145833_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191208-145940_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191208-145944_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191208-150356_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191208-150332_YouTube.jpg catboy checks on pj robot.PNG angry pj robot.PNG inventions almost fall on pj robot.PNG pj robot builds the pj seeker.PNG pj robot uses the crystal.PNG pj robot in front of the seeker.PNG he's getting away.PNG Screenshot 20191020-211549 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191020-212220 Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191209-113245_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191209-113312_YouTube.jpg PJMaskswinWolfyPowers.PNG pjrobotgetsready.PNG PJ_Masks,_PJ_Robot,_and_Armadylan_movie_victory_pose.jpeg Armadylan_and_PJ_Robot_enjoyed_the_movie.jpeg PJ Masks, Armadylan, and PJ Robot about to do their victory pose!.jpeg Let!s_watch_it_again!.jpeg Screenshot 20191214-114611 YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191116-115926_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191122-230428_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20191124-084001.png Screenshot_20191124-083919.png Screenshot_20191124-083804.png Screenshot_20191207-172119_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191207-172214_Chrome.jpg Owlette paints PJ Robot.PNG Grumpy Gekko.PNG PJ Robot looks like Fly Bot.PNG PJ Robot says hes a hero.PNG Screenshot_20191208-053336.png ProtectoroftheSkyRobot2.png Screenshot_20191207-172501_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191207-172630_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191207-170927_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191207-171003_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191207-170848_Chrome.jpg PJMasksSaveChristmasRobotPJRobot1.png PJMasksSaveChristmasRobotPJRobot2.png ELDp_qYUEAEj3NA.jpeg PJ Robot gives Gekko the remote control to control the propellers on Catboy and Owlette’s helmets.jpeg Just you and me, PJ Robot.jpeg PJRobotTakesControlRomeo8.png PJRobotTakesControlRomeo9.png PJRobotTakesControlRobette1.png PJRobotTakesControlRobette2.png Catboy, Owlette, Armadylan, and PJ Robot hold onto Gekko.jpeg Screenshot_20200125-105942_Chrome.jpg Catboy and Owlette are fast asleep.jpeg Screenshot_20200125-173728.png Screenshot_20200125-173858.png Screenshot_20200125-174306.png theyre causing trouble in MY moat.PNG The sleepy splat hits Catboy and Owlette.PNG PJ Robot turns around and sees NN.PNG Ninjalinos grab PJ Robot.PNG About time.PNG Catboy and Owlette find Night Ninja.PNG That wasnt a 100 year nap.PNG Gekko hes been sleep splatted.PNG PJ Robot wakes Gekko.PNG Gekko wakes up.PNG Catboy tangles up NN.PNG and dont come back.PNG Chicklette_hugs_Motsuki.jpeg Everyone_hugs_Motsuki.jpeg PJ_Robot’s_cute_eyes.jpeg PJ Robots gives baby pjs art supplies.jpeg PJ Robot sees the baby beam.jpeg Motsuki_being_tossed_in_the_air.jpeg The_Baby_PJs_and_the_baby_villains_play_ball.jpeg Motsuki_telling_PJ_Robot_that_the_baby_brained_PJs_and_the_villains_aren’t_listening_to_her.jpeg Doing_arts_together.jpeg PJ_Robot_gives_Baby_Romeo_and_Baby_Luna_glasses_of_milk.jpeg BigSisterMotsukiRomeo3.png BigSisterMotsukiMotsuki9.png PJ Robot offers Motsuki a glass of milk.jpeg Baby Luna, Chicklette, and Kitten Boy grow a sunflower.jpeg Baby villains join in the baby PJs ball game.png PJ Bot-Bot! Help me!.png Screenshot_2020-02-10_154356.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-10_154401.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-10_154438.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-10_154358.jpg Screenshot 20200213-223444 YouTube.jpg Motsuki hands out the paintbrushes.jpeg Motsuki about to give the PJ Babies the paintbrushes.jpeg PJ Robot hands out the paintbrushes.jpeg PJ Robot brings the art supplies.jpeg Baby Romeo catches the ball.jpeg Surprise!.png Happy Birthday, Luna!.png Robot's_Washed_Up_(3).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(4).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(6).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(8).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(10).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(11).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(12).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(14).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(15).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(16).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(17).png Robot's Washed Up (23).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(27).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(28).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(29).png Robot's Washed Up (31).png Robot's Washed Up (32).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(33).png Robot's_Washed_Up_(34).png Alright,_Night_Ninja._Playtime's_over!.png Go,_Catboy!.png Catboy's_hero_stance_in_Catboy_Power_Up_02.png Catboy_summons_his_Super_Cat_Stripes_01.png Catboy_is_pulled_away_01.png PJ_Robot_sees_Catboy_being_pulled_away_01.png PJ_Robot_talking_to_Catboy_01.png PJ_Robot_talking_to_Catboy_02.png Catboy_breaks_free_of_his_Super_Cat_Stripes_01.png Catboy_summons_his_Super_Cat_Stripes_02.png PJ_Robot_sees_Catboy_being_pulled_away_02.png PJ_Robot_facepalms.png PJ_Robot_talking_to_Catboy_03.png Catboy_summons_his_Super_Cat_Stripes_03.png Catboy_is_pulled_away_02.png PJ_Robot_sees_Catboy_being_pulled_away_03.png Annoyed_PJ_Robot.png PJ_Robot_suggests_Catboy_to_make_a_tightrope_01.png PJ_Robot_suggests_Catboy_to_make_a_tightrope_02.png PJ_Robot_suggests_Catboy_to_make_a_tightrope_03.png PJ_Robot_applauding_01.png PJ_Robot_gives_a_thumbs_up_to_Catboy.png PJ_Robot_sees_Catboy_swinging_by_01.png Catboy_swings_by_PJ_Robot.png PJ_Robot_sees_Catboy_swinging_by_02.png PJ_Robot_applauding_02.png Surprised_PJ_Robot.png PJ_Robot_sees_that_Catboy_is_in_the_water.png PJ_Robot_flies_off_to_help_Catboy_in_the_water.png Pj robot.PNG Vlcsnap-2019-05-21-13h44m01s230.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-21-13h44m43s146.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-21-13h44m55s5.png Vlcsnap-2019-05-21-13h45m11s169.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-08h25m17s95.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-08h25m30s228.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-08h25m44s103.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-08h26m16s170.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-08h26m29s41.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-20-08h14m33s48.png Screenshot 20191005-113212.png Screenshot 20191005-113133.png ItsAPJMasksChristmasRomRob5.png Category:Galleries (S3 Episodes)